Warmth in the Dead Cold
by Daemon-Saria
Summary: Kikyou.. That one name could destroy her heart making it broken and cold....Pairings are Kagome and Sesshy
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, This is painful mistake, I just decided to replace it with a new story. =/ Hope you enjoy. Oh and the pairing is the usual Sessh Kagome type thing. Not that I don't like Kagome and Inuyasha..just..I like her with hard stone cold, not in love with a dead woman, brought back Sesshy. Anyway you know the routine..read and review. " and "= talking ' and ' = thoughts and italics= past happenings  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the above except for a few made up names**

Kagome ran through the woods, tears threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. Her clothes held in her hand, her body now numb to the pelting rain that had started to fall. Her mind relived the scene she had just been through all too vividly. She clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. Not that it would have mattered with the rain, but -some- of her pride was still intact.

_Kagome had just returned from home, her backpack largly over stuffed. The shikon jewel had been completed and she had decided to stay. Her family did not know that though. She simply told them she was staying for a friends wedding. Which was true, the wedding of the monk and demon slayer. _

_Yes, that is correct, Sango and Miroku had decided to get married. Not that it widely surprised anyone, and all simply assumed Kagome and Inuyasha would be next. Shippou wasn't too thrilled about that considering Kagome was like a mother to him, but for her he could put up with it.  
  
"Kagome-mama" Shippou said, as he watched Miroku carry Sango off. "When you and Inuyasha get married do I have to call him Dad?"  
  
Kagomes' cheeks tinged bright red 'He had said -when- ' She thought. "-If- Inuyasha and I get married, we'll discuss it then."  
  
"Will you always be my Mama Kagome?"  
  
She smiled hugging the fox kit closer."Of course I will Shippou."  
  
Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a tree watching the stars, Shippou asleep by the fire. Inuyasha turned to Kagome his golden eyes staring into her own.  
  
"Kagome..walk with me."  
  
"But what about Shippou?" She asked looking back to him.  
  
"We'll be back by the time he gets up." He grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet, before running into the woods.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called flushed and out of breath. "Stop!"  
  
He turned to face her pulling her body flush against his.  
  
"Inu--" Her woods got cut short as he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss making her insides flare.  
  
"Make love to me Kagome...become mine.."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes his look sincere, but she caught something else. Something she couldn't quite place. "Inuyasha I.."  
  
He shoved her against a tree kissing down her neck beginning to remove her shirt. "Please...I love you..."  
  
Her wits went into a spin as she tried to get ahold of herself. He had said he loved her. Tears sprung into her eyes as she was caught into another kiss, what she had left of her wits dissapearing.  
  
Five minutes later both were stripped of their clothes limbs round one another in love making.  
  
The pleasure Kagome felt reached down to her core. Not just from how he touched her, but from what he had said. Until..he said the one thing that could drag her down. The one thing that could break her heart into tiny shards and sweep them away.  
  
"OH KIKYOU!!!!" Inuyasha moaned loudly as he collapsed ontop of her panting.  
  
Kagome went numb all pleasure lost from her body, leaving a sickening cold left in it's place. She looked to him tears welling into her eyes. "Inu--"  
  
He looked to her smirking softly. "Keh..did you honestly think I meant it?"  
  
She smiled meekly. 'Okay..so he had made a mistake..he moaned my name before now..'  
  
"Please..I don't love you Kagome.. but you are so like Kikoyu." He ran a clawed hand up her side, lust filling his eyes. "And I had waited so long..I just had to."  
  
Kagome felt her head swim and her stomach lurch. In a flash of speed she didn't know she had, her clothes were in her hand and she was off running into the woods. _

Kagome slumped against a tree hugging her knees to her chest, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Inuyasha..how could you..."  
  
"Kagome-mama.."  
  
Shippous' voice brought her back to reality her eyes staring into his small swollen ones. "Ship-chan?"  
  
He flug himself into her arms burrying his face in her bare chest whimpering. "Inuyasha said you were leaving..and that I had to go with you.. he he went with that other lady!"  
  
Kagome felt her stomach lurch again as some more tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"You won't leave me will you Kagome-mama please!"  
  
"Ship-chan." She smiled pulling his face up to hers. "Please let me get dressed, then you and I will retrive my bag, and return to Kaede's, before we set off on our own."  
  
He sniffed and nodded slipping off of Kagome. "Inuyasha made me take your bag, but it was so heavy I had to place it by this tree a few feet back. Why is Kagome-mama naked?"  
  
"No reason.." She sighed slipping on her clothes and picking Shippou up. "Come on, show me which way to get my bag."  
  
"Right behing that big tree" He pointed.  
  
Kagome followed his pointing to the place where she and Inuyasha had first met. Where Kikyou has stuck him for fifty years. Taking a deep breath she slipped to the tree, grabbing her bag then darting away.  
  
"Kagome-mama?"  
  
"I'm fine Shippou." She smiled weakly.

"Kaede"  
  
"Yes child?" Kaede looked to Kagome a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Do you have any drugs for women who wish to loose a child?"  
  
"Why yes child, but why?"  
  
"I am doing a study of medications from my time and yours.." Kagome prayed she belived her.  
  
"Oh, would you like a sample of them?"  
  
"Yes please, and would you mind telling me how you prepare it?"  
  
Two hours later, with a small cup of 'tea' Kagome and Shippou were walking out of the village where they had spent the last 2 years and off towards a new life.

Well hope you enjoyed it. please review.  
_  
  
_  



	2. Chapter two

I only got one review? ;-; Aww I feel so unloved... Cough. Not really though. =/ I can assure you my one reviewer, that Inuyasha may very well pay..I just have yet to figure out how. Anyway this is chapter two, read and review Italics= past happenings. " and "=talking ' and '=thoughts

* * *

Kagome smirked softly to herself. Inuyasha would seek her out soon. He may have already been doing so. She still had the Shikon No Tama. It was her job to purify it, and she had been so close to finishing. 

But now she wasn't so sure she wanted to finish such a task. He had hurt her, she was going to give it to him..to make him a full demon. Now she had the feeling he would want to use it to make his dead heap of a lover flesh and bone.  
  
"Pfft.."  
  
Shippou looked up to Kagome. "Kagome-mama...why are you looking so mean?"  
  
Kagome quickly wiped the smirk from her lips, and smiled at Shippou. Giving him the best smile she could muster, which given her current circumstance was nothing more then a mix between a frown and smirk, leaving her lips in a flat line, corners looking as if they wished to turn up. "I'm sorry Ship-chan, I'll try not to."  
  
"Kagome-mama I'm hungry.."  
  
"I know Ship-chan." She was hungry too. The thought of eating made her stomach growl and she hadn't realized how hungry she was. They had left Kaede's village just after lunch, and the sun was just now beginning to set. They must have been traveling a good four hours by now. "Kaede gave us some food, why don't we stop here and rest?"  
  
"Really!?" His eyes widened and brightened.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at this as she nodded. "Of course, there's enough small twigs around here we can start a fire with them."  
  
"Yayy!!" Shippou hopped down from her shoulder and dartred about grabbing some twigs.  
  
Kagome smiled and stopped, dropping her bag, then squatted down infront of it, rumaging through it for the food.

* * *

"Damn wench!" Inuyasha growled shoving his fist through a tree.  
  
Kikyou stared to him, her face barren of any emotion. "I do hope you are not speaking of me my dear Inuyasha."  
  
He glanced to Kikyou and growled."Not you..the one that claim is you! The bitch took the Shikon No Tama!"  
  
"We can easily get it back Inuyasha."  
  
He sighed "And how do you propose we do that? Follow her? I have no clue which way she may have gone..for all we know she could have gone home."  
  
"No..she is still here, and the well has sealed..She chose to stay here, so the Shikon sealed her in this time, and I am sure she knows that as well."  
  
"So?" He growled again "That still does not tell us where she is."  
  
"Ask my sister." 

"I have no doubt Kagome went to her first, and I know that old bag will not tell me where Kagome has gone." He frowned. Part of him actually felt bad he had hurt her. But she deserved it..he loved Kikyou, and she knew he did. "Keh..."  
  
Kikyou slipped over to Inuyasha wrapping her arms around him. "Come now Inuyasha I am sure you can catch her scent..."  
  
At that moment all Inuyasha could smell was earth and bones and it made the bile build up in his throat. 'Damn...all I can smell at the moment is the stench..'  
  
Kikyou moved closer pressing her lips to his. 

After a moment Inuyasha pulled back and smiled. Yes..he did love Kikyou.. "Of course my love..but I have not been able to catch it as of late. Can you not tell when she is around?"  
  
Kikyou sighed, of course she could tell when her reincarnation was around. She could also tell the gem wasn't completely pure yet. Why seek her out so early when the purification process wasn't even done yet..it would only lessen her chances of becomming full human..and then she would have her soul back."I have to be in a closer vacinity in order to do such."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pulled back. "I'll go search around, promise me you won't leave."  
  
Kikyou smiled, a smile that hide the malice deep within her tainted soul. "But of course not."

* * *

After dinner Sippou had lain down in Kagomes' lap, asleep in no less then five minutes. Kagome sighed and stared into her canteen that held the herbs. 'So..if I am pregnant with his child I drink this..Kaede spoke of no side effects..so maybe..' She sighed. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be rid of his child, if she was indeed pregnant. It had always been her dream, a dream that was now a nightmare.  
  
Kagome brought the canteen to her lips, and took a small sip. As soon as it touched her tounge she felt the bile rise to her throat and the urge to spit it out. She quickly swallowed it, then taking a quick breath she downed the rest of the mixture."Blegh.."  
  
Her stomach suddenly seemed to clench in pain. Kagome groaned as her head swam and she broke into a cold sweat. Her thoughts began to swim and dots formed infront of her eyes. She vaguly remembered falling back. Her head hitting a rock, and the frantic cries of one fox kit.  
  
"Kagome-mama!?" Shippou had been startled awake by the rocking of his bed. He looked up to see Kagome's face suddenly pale and wet. He watched her fall back her lids closing over her dull eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome-mama!!!!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled. Who dare be in -his- lands, and who dare speak -that- name. His brothers wench..that is who it was. Although as of late his brother seemed to have two wenches, a dead and a live one. Well this Sesshoumaru was not going to allow -any- human or demon to come freely into his lands. Besides that little bitch owed him her life in place of Rins'.  
  
_"Sesshoumaru-sama.." Rin's voice was faint, her abdomen torn open. "Rin..didn't mean..to get in the way....Rin couldn't let the guy who yells hurt Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down to Rin anger burning behind his eyes, pain showing on the surface. Damn..he had to let himself grow close to a human.'Never...never will I ever let anything close to me again..not ever'  
  
"INUYASHA YOU FOOL!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of his eye to the racket. It was his brothers human wench. What was she yelling about..  
  
"It's not my fault she got in the way!"  
  
Kagome growled and clenched her fists "You killed a little girl!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a deep growl silencing the both of them.  
  
Kagome turned, Sesshoumarus' gaze seeming to peirce into her own.  
  
"I will get my vengence on you both.." He then picked Rin up into his arms, and floating on his cloud he slipped away.  
  
_Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes. Something was wrong with the human..he could kill her now."No..I -will- kill her now." He growled and grabbed tokijin and tensaigai before slipping out of his castle. He sniffed the air, she was close, but his hanyou half-wit of a sibling was not.  
  
He smirked. No matter he could always torture Inuyasha with the death of that wench.  
  
As he got closer he could smell blood all around the area, and heavy amount of it. "Seems as if someone may have already gotten to her." He smirked "or..they simply weakened her."

* * *

Inuyasha caught her scent and darted toward it, reaching her and Shippou in no time. He fell back as the scent of blood flodded into his nostrils. Sure every once in a while he would smell this amount of blood coming off Kagome, but that was when she was in heat, and he knew this time she was -not- in heat.  
  
Shippou looked up at Inuyasha and growled. "You..you stay away from her!!"  
  
"Keh." He growled hiding any trace of worry he may have had. "Just give me the jewel brat."  
  
"Never!" He growled wining. "You did this to her!! It's all your fault!!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and picked Shippou up in his hand, not noticing as his brother appeared behind him.  
  
"You always were the bully Inuyasha.."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled turning quickly, dropping Shippou as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. 

"Feh.." Sesshoumaru smirked. "I don't want anything to do with you, I will get you for Rin, for now I want the wench."  
  
"You can't have her!" Shippous' voice piped up.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, how dare that little furball tell him what he could and could not have. "You will be wise not to tell this Sesshoumaru what he can and can not have."  
  
"Get out of here Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha..why not just give him Kagome in exchange for letting us keep the jewel?"  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't completely pure yet." Inuyasha looked to Kikyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced to the female. 'Gah..she smells like the essance of death..'  
  
"Well.. when she purifies it, then Sesshoumaru can give it to us.."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not make bargains with humans." He was appaled that they would actually think he the Lord of the Westernlands would actually make a deal with -them-.!  
  
Kikyou smirked and looked to him. "No..but if you let her purify the gem, once you hand it over to us you can do whatever you want with her. Plus..with her power she could regenerate your arm."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't believe this. "You think this Sesshoumaru would agree to that?"  
  
"And why not...?"  
  
"Hmm.." The thought of both arms was rather appealing, and no one said he couldn't kill them and keep this gem for himself."I agree.."  
  
"WHAT NO!!" Shippou growled sitting like a guardian on Kagome's chest.  
  
"Pup..it would be wise for you to just come along otherwise I will leave you here." Sesshoumaru said seeing as this small kit would not leave without the wench. He slipped over to her body, and grabbed her and her bag up in one sweep.  
  
"You have 3 months." Kikyou said knowing it would take less then that for her to purify the gem.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Was this human telling him how long -he- could take?! "Very well..and in that time I better not catch you or any of your kind around me.." His cloud formed around him and he floated into the air and back to his castle.

* * *

Ta daaa!!! I hope you enjoyed. And please don't flame me for the death of Rin..it all goes into my plot. cyao . . 3_  
  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay..chapter three..after what? Forever? Heh. ' -Scratched the back of her head.- Sorry 'bout that lost my

muse I guess. Either way, you guys know the routine: Italics equal the past, Single quotes equal thoughts,

and double quotes are actual speech. Please Enjoy. And I don't own any of the Inuyasha© Characters.

* * *

Kagome woke with a painful throbbing in her head. She moaned weakly, her eyes falling shut as

she attempted to make everything stop spinning. 'Maybe thee side effects only came because I -was-

pregnant.' Kagome thought, slowly opening her eyes.

"Kagome-Mama!" Shippou squealed jumping up onto her chest and burying his face in her shoulder. "Oh Kagome-Mama I was so worried! And that meanie Inuyasha came with that stupid Kikyou trying to get the gem from you! And Sesshoumaru came and Kikyou gave you to him, and and--!"

"That will be enough runt, your mother, as you so affectionately call her needs her rest." Sesshoumaru's stern voice came from the door way, walking over to the bed and picking Shippou up off of Kagome's chest and setting him down on the chair.

Kagome moaned weakly, slowly opening her eyes, just slightly. All of this would make much more sense if her head were not throbbing so loudly, and the ringing in her ears would die down. "Who..?"

"Now Sesshoumaru-Sama, not badgering my patient are you?" A soft voice piped up walking over to the bed.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Raiku, his own personal doctor. "Not at all, it was her little runt who was."

Raiku giggled gently, handing Shippou a piece of candy. "Come now Master Shippou, you must allow your mother to rest, she has had a trying day and will need at least a week before she is back to her full health."

Shippou took the piece of candy popping it into his mouth with a small nod. "Yes Miss Rai."

Sesshoumaru growled, looking down to Shippou. "You will address her with respect her name is--"

"Now now, Sesshoumaru-Sama, I told him he could call me that. You know I am not one for formalities." Raiku giggled gently, dabbing Kagome's head with a damp towel. "I am going to bring you some broth and tea." She said turning towards the door. "Coming Master Shippou?"

Shippou giggled, jumping from the chair and up onto Raiku's shoulder. "Can I get a drink too?"

"But of course, and Sesshoumaru-Sama. No badgering my patient while I am gone." Raiku said with a small giggle, walking out.

Sesshoumaru glanced down to Kagome, his face stoic as always, but inside he wanted nothing more than to see her dead.

Kagome, looked up to him, smiling weakly. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-Sama.."

He growled, his eyes narrowing as he looked to her. "For what wench?"

"For saving Shippou and I from Inuyasha…even though you should have killed us." She said, her eyes starting to drift close.

He'd have to interrogate her later, this wench was starting to affect him, and he didn't like that. Sesshoumaru gave her a growl in response then turned walking out of the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his study, a scowl crossing his features. She thanked him, where did that wench get off thanking him. He was the Lord of the Westernlands, and she was nothing more than his brothers bitch. 'A bitch who aided in the death of Rin.' He thought grimly, clenching his fists. "Never..never again will I allow a human to affect me in such a way…never." He mumbled, brushing aside one of Rin's drawings. Humans were weak anyway, they got sick easily, never thought things through, and on top of that they smell. Yes, humans were the weaker species, and Sesshoumaru would not allow another human into his life. Once this wench was back to her full health, she and her pup would be disposed of, and he would keep the jewel, let his stupid hanyou brother and his dead bitch try to take it from him. 'Yes,' He thought with a smirk. 'I think that will work just well.'

There was suddenly a shrill yelp as Shippou ran into Sesshoumaru's study, darting behind his legs, latching to one.

"Get back here you litt---" Jakken stopped mid sentence staring up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "M-my Lord..f-forgive me.."

"Picking on the fox pup are you Jakken?"

"N-no M-m'Lord..I..I.."

"You touch one hair on my son's head and I'll give you a reason to be stuttering." Kagome growled, her face red with anger.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, an amused look in his eyes. "Last I heard you were on bed rest."

"I guess you heard wrong." Came Kagome's short reply, her gaze now locked on his.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk, this woman was fiery. The smirk quickly faded, as his eyes narrowed another growl slipping out. "Jakken, escort her and the pup back to her room."

"No." Came Kagome's cold and short reply. "Shippou and I can escort ourselves back to the room, I don't what that thing anywhere near us." She took a step forward the ground suddenly seeming to cave in beneath her foot as her whole body fell forward, everything growing dark and far away.

Sesshoumaru growled, catching her in his arms just before she hit, looking down at her, just as she look up to him. Their eyes locked for just a brief moment, and he felt something stir deep within him, something he had never felt before. There was something about this girl, something in her that just drew you in. He felt himself being drawn deeper, as if he were losing himself in her soul.

"Inu…Sessh…"Kagome whispered weakly, her eyes drifting closed as she collapsed limply in his arms, a cold sweat formed on her body, as her breathing came in short, labored breaths.

Sesshoumaru stared down to her, unable to take his eyes off her. She was so fiery, and yet so fragile at the same time. Leaning down more, he lifted her into his arms. "Jakken, let Raiku know that Kagome will now be staying in the room adjoining mine. Once you do that, take the pup out to play but have back inside for dinner, he will dine with me and his mother in her room."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama." Jakken said, turning to walk out of the room. "Come along runt.."

"And Jakken, treat him as you should have with Rin, should I hear otherwise, you will be looking for a new line of work.." Sesshoumaru then turned walking up towards the room, glancing down briefly at Kagome from time to time. When he made it to the room Raiku was already there, setting things up.

She looked up to Sesshoumaru smiling softly. "Drawing my patients from their rooms Sesshoumaru-Sama?" She giggled softly, dabbing a cloth in a basin of cool water.

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the bed, turning to take a seat in a nearby chair. "Not at all, she heard her pup was in danger and came to retrieve him. Odd creature…" He watched as Raiku dabbed her forehead with the cool cloth, catching every twitch and contortion her face made.

"Did she not realize she was nude Sesshourmaru-Sama?"

"Apparantly not.." Came his distant reply as he ran his along every curve of her face.

"It would appear you didn't either Sesshoumaru-Sama." She said with a soft giggle.

"Hmm..yes..yes of course.." Came an even softer reply as he just stared at her. She had a beauty unlike any he had ever seen before. She innocent and so pure, but there was something else there. Something you just couldn't put your finger on, but it drew you into her.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, I'm going to get some herbs, will you watch her please?" Raiku said, doing her best not to giggle, giving a soft smile in place.

"Hmm..hmm.."

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" She said softly once more, placing a hand on his shoulder to nudge him gently.

His heard jerked up, his eyes holding a menacing look. "Yes what is it?"

"I need to get some herbs, will you watch her please?" Came Raikus's soft and steady voice.

His gaze softened, as he nodded, turning it back towards Kagome. "If I must." His voice had come out soft and quiet, not at all like he had meant for it to.

Raiku smiled softly, shaking her head. Her Lord was in love, and hopefully, Kagome could learn to love him just the same. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and looking to a passing servant. "I want two guards posted outside this door, no one is to bother the Lady, except her pup, myself and Sesshoumaru-Sama, unless he or myself say so."

The servant nodded and ran off to do as she was bid.

* * *

Waaa! It's just so cuuutttteee --- Heh. Ah well, I hope you enjoy ' 


End file.
